


Honey

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Kiss, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mates, Omega Verse, Scenting, Sex, TKS, True Love, True Mates, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Senku always smelled like honey. With every step he took, the wind played with his hair and the sweet scent swirled around Ryusui’s nose, making him drool and get aroused every single time. The scent dripped like honey from the hive, constant, sweet, precious into his heart and every moment the alpha was letting it in.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinglessCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts).



> This is the second winning fic of the raffle for Ciel
> 
> The prompt was: RyuSen ABO where Ryusui is protective over Senku, gets jealous of other guys getting more attention from Senku then he does, so, he takes matters into his own hands.
> 
> Hope that you like it, it was pretty fun to write!!

  
  


Senku always smelled like honey. With every step he took, the wind played with his hair and the sweet scent swirled around Ryusui’s nose, making him drool and get aroused every single time. The scent was sugary and sweet, a smell of honey and shunshine that always made the alpha's heart to skip a beat. 

He had a complete plan to court him properly, but the ideal moment never came; Senku was too busy paying special attention to every single villager, to create new artifacts necessary for the Perseous and selecting the fortunate crew that was going to sail with them towards America. 

They were lucky enough that the five generals had their own cabin onboard while the rest slept together on pretty comfy bunk beds. Every night felt lonely as he was getting desperate to be near Senku, to proclaim him as his mate and for the omega to focus all his attention on him; even for a day. 

Ryusui didn’t like to admit he was jealous, but he was getting tired of all the extra attention Senku gave to the rest of the crew; the alpha clenched and unclenched his fists everytime Tsukasa spend hours talking to Senku, his jaw tightened when Chrome took him away every single afternoon to continue planning new experiments and inventions, and his teeth grinned when Hyoga steal him away to asked him some questions about his kudayari cylinder technique and how to improved it. 

Everytime Ryusui tried to approach him, they talked for a few minutes before someone snatched him away and his alpha’s blood boiled higher. He wanted to court him, to tell him how special he was and even enjoyed a night under the stars while glaring at the deep blue sea. 

The ship was full with different alpha’s and that mere thought made his fangs pop at any moment, to mark his territory and to scare them away if it was merited. Since Ryusui met Senku, he wanted him for himself; he was a bit surprised to know the blonde was an unmated omega, but after knowing his strong character, his great intelligence and that he evan was the Ishimagi village leader; the alpha noticed right away what a special mate Senku could be.

On their third night aboard, he saw how Senku and Gen were in and out of the blonde’s cabin, carrying different pillows, blankets and baskets with food and water. He gently approached them and leaned his body against the door frame while paying special attention to what they were doing; Senku was on his bed arranging everything and the alpha’s golden eyes shined brightly, was he making a nest?”

“Do you need any help?” He asked with a wide smirk on his face. 

The blonde looked surprised by Ryusui’s sudden words. “How long have you been standing there?” He really didn’t expect him to be there watching. “No thanks, I got everything under control.” He said while puffing a pillow and taking a brief moment to think where the best place for it was.

The alpha arched an eyebrow and tried to step inside the omega’s cabin but Gen placed his hand’s palm on his chest, completely stopping him. “Senku-chan doesn’t want anyone else inside.”

“And if he doesn’t want anyone, what are you doing inside?” Ryusui crossed his arms and glared directly at Gen’s blue dark orbs, getting annoyed by the beta.

“I’m the only one that won’t take advantage of him." In the beta’s arrogant triumph over the alpha, he smirked-just a small pouting of the lips. 

“Who says I’ll take advantage of him?” Ryusui furrowed his brows and tried to push Gen aside but he noticed the crimson eyes glaring directly at him. 

“I don’t want a mate, Ryusui.” The omega harshly said, turning his face while trying to focus on his nest. 

“I just want to talk to you.” 

“And I don’t want to talk to any alpha.” Senku seemed only annoyed. Annoyed, and sweaty and hot, it was obvious that his heat would come at any time soon. 

“I had been trying to talk to you since we got onboard.” 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Senku’s sweet honey scent suddenly turned a bit bittersweet and Gen pressed his palm even more against the alpha’s chest, trying to push him out of the room.

“You heard him.” The mentalist said and it seemed they weren’t taking a no for an answer. The alpha puffed and left them alone, immediately hearing the door slamming shut; he felt hurt, all that time trying to approach Senku and for nothing, he couldn’t believe the omega preferred to talk to anyone on board but him.

Ryusui quickly got on the deck, golden eyes fixated on the bar and angrily stomping towards it. He puffed a second time before taking a seat and sighing deeply as Francois perfectly understood him, placing a cold cocktail just in front of him, one that he drank quickly. 

“I don’t understand him.” The alpha blurted.

“Care to explain?” The butler poured a second one, it was alcohol free so the blonde wouldn’t end up losing his tongue or doing anything stupid. 

“You know about my plans to court Senku, right?” Francois silently nodded, inviting the alpha to continue with his story. “Since the day he free me from the stone jail, I got intrigued by him, by his self-being, by how people always follow and admire him, despite being an omega.” 

“The second gender had nothing to do with Senku’s-sama intelligence and ability in doing things.” They were dead serious and Ryusui always appreciated their honesty. 

“You’re right about that.” The alpha took a small sip of his drink. “I think I just don’t know how to properly explain it, I just feel so frustrated.” He bit his bottom lip. “Senku’s paying attention to everyone but me.” 

“You sure sound jealous.” They were cleaning the bar counter.

“Well yeah, when we first started talking it was great.” Ryusui smiled and the butler noticed it was a genuinely sweet smile with just the right touch of shyness as an unexpected warmth rushed through the alpha’s cheeks. “We shared so much in common, a great ambition to create big things, without him we would never have done the Perseus.” He sighed when thinking about the omega. “He’s just so different, so unique and I can even say that he’s also perfect; the perfect mate for me.” 

“Then why don’t you tell him that?” Francois was cleaning the glasses, making them shine and arranging them in a straight line on the bar. 

The alpha furrowed his brows and pinched his nose’s bridge. “‘Cause suddenly a day he stopped talking to me, I tried every way to approach him like before, but Senku isn’t there.” Ryusui finished his second drink and gave the glass back to the butler. “He doesn’t want to listen to me, to be near me. It happened right after boarding the ship.” He thought for a slight second before sadly adding. “Perhaps Senku got tired of me and preferred other alpha’s company; I can totally see him with Tsukasa.” 

“You shouldn’t give up so easily, just give him some time.” 

Ryusui just sighed deeply and sat there with them for a little while longer, effortlessly drinking and changing the subject about the possible new dishes the butler could make for everyone onboard. They talked until the night fell, it was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants to only hold the stars and help them shine brighter above the blue sea; the alpha thanked Francois for their time and lonely walked towards his own cabin, going down the steps and entering into the five generals special space. 

He stood up in front of his own door when he smelled it. A strong honey scent coming from next door; it was mouth watering and even breath taking, too strong to ignore it and too sweet to want it. Ryusui couldn’t control himself and just walked a few steps towards the omega’s door, it seems it only took the night fall for Senku’s heat to come. 

Ryusui gently knocked and didn’t get an answer. He patiently waited before knocking again. 

“Wh-What do you want?” Senku’s voice sounded tired, almost like a sad whimper and that was everything it took for the alpha to get excited. 

“It’s Ryusui.” He knocked again. “Are you ok?” 

“Go away!” But the alpha didn’t move, the scent was only growing stronger since he stood there and that gave him a reason to stay put behind the door; maybe Senku wanted him there but was so stubborn to accept it. Ryusui stood there for a moment, inhaling the lovely aroma and feeling the need to take care of Senku like he had been taking care of all the villagers. 

He didn’t know if Senku had another heat since the time he wake up from the stone sleep, but if he did, the omega surely knew how to hide it from anyone else; here in the ship was different as there was no place to hide, no really place to be alone or to keep secrets. 

Ryusui kept knocking until he couldn’t avoid talking, even if the omega would continue to reject him, the alpha needed to tell him his true intentions. “You know I want you…” He finally said. “It’s not a secret I try to hide.” The alpha took a deep breath, enjoying the honey scent that was escaping through the door. “I know you want me or at least your scent is telling me that.” Ryusui rested his forehead on the door, closing his eyes and thinking how Senku should feel and how much he wanted to take care of him. “So please don’t keep rejecting me…”

He stood there a few minutes that felt like hours, slowly inhaling and exhaling to savour every drip of Senku’s scent and just when he was about to return to his own room, he heard his lonely voice. “Come in…” 

The alpha opened his eyes and smiled while turning the door’s knob, it was unlocked and he just was glad that Senku took the time to unlock it for him. Ryusui slowly opened the door and got inside, closing it just behind his back as he didn’t want anyone else to catch a glimpse of him. 

There in the middle of the bed, Senku was sitting inside his nest; body completely naked, pink blushes decorating almost every inch of his skin, perfect pointy nipples and bleary eyes that were kindly asking for help. Ryusui remained speechless for a second, eating with his golden eyes every part of Senku’s beautiful body and he slowly walked towards the bed, looking for an approval to join him. 

The omega nodded and gently patted one side of his nest; it was a clear invitation and Ryusui wasn’t going to reject it. He got rid of all his clothes and crawled into the bed, setting himself right in front of Senku and gently topping him, admiring his messy golden hair over the pillow and his parted lips that were making some sweet sounds. 

“Thank you for letting me in.” The alpha purred, hiding his face on Senku’s neck, the honey scent was overwhelming and he eagerly started nibbling on the omega’s scent gland; inhaling such a sweetness that it would attract any bee nearby. Hands getting to know the small body beneath him and feeling so great and even so in love.

Senku was mewling, getting himself lost in the touch of an alpha and there were so many doubts in his shiny rubies that he muttered the courage to speak. “It feels so hot…but I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

Ryusui left the scent gland to directly glare at the omega. “Is this your first time with an alpha?” Senku silently nodded. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.” The alpha brushed his lips against his, eating away the little moans and savouring every inch of this parted puffy lips as he desired to kiss since being woken up. 

Senku was such a great omega, so small, so submissive and so nervous at the same time, a totally different person, he no longer seemed like the Ishigami village’s chief. The alpha placed kisses on his cheeks and jawline, running his hands up the blonde’s shoulders to the sides of his neck and slowly going down to feel his chest and slid his thumb against the pointy nipples. More gasps and moans were obtained from those lips and Ryusui returned to devour them all; kissing the omega so thoroughly until leaving him breathless. 

The trail of kisses continued until he was down on Senku’s groin, ignoring completely the lonely leaking erection and spreading his legs wide open where a little slick fountain was beautifully presented. The alpha slid his tongue against Senku’s throbbing pink void; the slick was dripping like honey from the hive, constant, sweet, precious into his mouth, drinking every drop and never feeling full. 

Senku was squirming and another set of words left his lips. “Alpha...please.” It was the first time that Ryusui had heard the word alpha from that pretty mouth, so begging, so needy, so his at last. He wiped his mouth and kneel between the set of smooth legs, pushing a finger inside to test the water and Senku moaned even louder by the sudden intrusion; it felt perfectly stretched and even more wet than the outside. 

“So you really want me.” He smirked and caught a glimpse of the blonde’s melting red eyes; Senku was lost and needed some desperate help. Ryusui rubbed his hard cock against the hole and before going any further he asked a question. “Why did you ignore me for so long? Why do you avoid me like a pest?” The alpha knew it was hard for the omega to think straight but the doubt was swirling around his head. 

“Alpha…” 

Ryusui chuckled, it was obvious that was a question for later. He pushed his cock inside and that was it; the self-control that he tried so hard to maintain while looking for an answer came crashing down like water from a broken damp. Mating an omega in heat is the most profoundly selfish of all acts, an act which an alpha performed mostly for their own enjoyment and need to knot the creature without clarity beneath them; it was a confidence of being desired and being worthy of that desire and Ryusui loved it. 

He loved the mewls from Senku’s mouth, the way his legs so uncaring wrapped around his waist and how his hands were gripping tightly at the sheets; the pink void felt so hot and so wet, naughty sounds of their skin slapping against each other could be heard across the cabin and the alpha didn’t care if someone outside could enjoy them too. 

Senku was panting as the pressure was building; his small cock was leaking and strips of precum were already messing his stomach; Ryusui still tried to ignore it and instead found his nipple with ease and pulsed his finger and thumb to squeeze it as he sped the rhythm of his thrusts against the pink void. 

The omega felt so tight and so wet at the same time that his cock had almost no trouble pushing in and out, sliding ever deeper to touch Senku’s sweet spot, a spot that made him sing like the prettiest of mermaids of the grand blue sea; the alpha wanted to get deeper and swiftly grabbed both Senku’s legs and raised them over his shoulders, wrapping an arm around the knees and his other hand around the blonde’s thighs. Ryusui now had the whole control of the situation, banging himself harder and watching carefully how the drool was dripping down the omega’s chin. 

The alpha was indeed taking care of him, giving his mate so much pleasure and paying special attention to please him with gestures, caresses, touches and even golden glances; Ryusui’s body wanted him and only him. He couldn’t see himself with any other omega. 

A few more thrusts, a lovely dance between the sheets and Ryusui decided to spread his legs once more to let himself fall between them and kiss those puffy moaning lips that were begging for a release; the bubbling sensation was invading his soul, his skin was almost glowing and he didn’t ask for permission. Senku was his. 

The alpha’s fangs popped out and he bit the white neck, Senku moaned even louder as he reached his own orgasm and scattered his pearly seed across their stomachs; Ryusui could taste the blood but he could swear it also had a honey like taste. The omega’s hole eagerly clamped around the alpha’s cock and Ryusui felt how his knot swelled inside the tight pink walls, releasing his milk and completely filling every inch of his omega. 

Ryusui let go of the neck and gently licked the mark, _his mark_ ; now everyone onboard would know that Senku was his mate and they’ll think twice before talking to him and stealing his attention. The knot forced them to be completely united for a couple of minutes and the alpha rolled their bodies so his omega could rest on his strong chest while he leaned his back against the pillows. 

Then he felt wet and noticed Senku was crying. He had never seen him cry before. “What happened?”

Senku took a deep breath, his mind was once again in control of his body, not his stupid omega hormones. “This is why I tried so hard to avoid you.” He whispered. 

“What do you mean?”

The omega glared at him and Ryusui could see a sad and confused look on the crimson eyes. “I knew my body wanted to mate with you, but I...I wasn’t sure.” He pushed himself up a bit, still connected, sitting on his alpha’s cock; Senku tried to swirl his hips and moaned when feeling the knot still buried inside. “I knew the moment my heat came that I would succumb before you, there was no place to run or hide...not with the sea surrounding us.” 

Ryusui pushed his body with his elbows and wrapped his arms around Senku’s slim body, resting his chin on his mate’s shoulder. “This claim was in the cards, was in our destiny...you’re my mate.” His hands slide up and down the blonde’s back. “I would never permit you to be out of reach from me.” He sighed. “You’re here in my heart and now you can proudly wear my mark.” 

“You’re not getting it.”

Ryusui chuckled. “I get it.” He faced Senku and gently caressed his cheek. “You were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart.” The alpha placed a kiss on the blonde’s lips and he enjoyed how Senku even mewl from the contact. “You’re the one I was meant to find.” They kissed so fiercely as if Ryusui was once again pushing the right buttons to arouse his mate; their hearts were missing beats and the alpha’s hands couldn’t bring him closer enough. Since Ryusui tasted him, he realized how starved he was, and when they broke the kiss, red ocean and golden sea were glaring at each other. “It’s up to you.” 

“What 's up to me?” Senku whispered.

“If you want the world to be ours tonight and every night for the rest of our lives.” Another kiss and another drink of moans. “I know you tried to fight it, but destiny and intense desire can’t never be fought.” 

“We were able to be just you and me between these walls.” Senku looked for the alpha’s hand and shyly interlaced their fingers together. “I just hope that once my heat is over and we go back outside, you don’t think this was hopeless after all.”

“I’ll never think that.”

“How can you say you’ll be mine?”

Ryusui kissed him again and again, until he could leave it clear, that Senku was the perfect omega, the perfect mate and the perfect guy for him. “I’ll say it every day and every night.” The alpha could love him as no other has, in a way he always craved, to be the lover and mate of his dreams; so Senku would be his poem, his heart song, the one he longed to touch since so long and to always keep safe. 

Senku was getting drunk from all the new affection, it was a new whole set of different emotions and for the first time in his life he was letting his omega self to decide; he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and continue with the unending kisses, feeling how the knot was slowly deflating and already eager for more mating, more love making and more Ryusui. “Let’s be mates then.” 

Ryusui chuckled, it wasn’t like Senku really had an option in the matter, seeing that the omega was already marked, but if he needed to think that the decision was his, then he’ll let it be. 

The alpha used to love the sugary sweet aroma of honey, now all he wanted was to be close enough to get intoxicated by his omega’s honeyed scent. 

  
  


_ I choose you. and I’ll choose you over and over. Without pause. Without doubt and in a heartbeat.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for new fics and updates @Dainonico


End file.
